


Марии пять

by TatianaakaTen



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Gen, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 16:12:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9499643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TatianaakaTen/pseuds/TatianaakaTen
Summary: Марии пять, и у неё под подушкой лежит большой кухонный нож.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: [Собака Серая](http://www.diary.ru/member/?2850357)

Марии пять, и Мария знает, что мир — большой и страшный. Ещё Мария знает, что под шкафом и около окна расползаются тёмные пятна, как двери из потустороннего мира, из которых готовы вырваться любые твари ночи. Возможно, там демоны. Возможно, сам дьявол, сатана, о котором мать читает ей сказку. Пусть эта сказка называется Библией, пусть в ней всё топорно, строго, стихами. Мария смотрела в раскрытые страницы, и пусть она не умеет читать, она видела, что там есть цифры. Цифры всё делают солиднее и страшнее, Мария знает. Более взрослым. 

Марии пять, и она боится места под шкафом и около окна, хотя никогда не признается в этом матери. Мария знает, мать — безобидна и совершенно несолидна, не то что Библия. 

Марии пять, и у неё под подушкой лежит большой кухонный нож. Возьми она маленький — ей было бы удобнее резать сатану, дьявола, Люцифера или его тёмных ангелов;, но маленьким ножом мать пользуется, а большой лежит далеко, его пропажи она не заметит. Мать всегда называет их так — тёмными ангелами, с придыханием и тоской, словно она знает их лично. Словно это отец, который приходит иногда, ломится в дверь и уходит. Они с матерью просто ждут, когда он уйдёт, а потом ждут ещё, до конца ночи, чтобы он точно не вернулся. Он никакой не тёмный ангел, ожесточённо думает Мария, поджимая пухлые губы и дёргая себя за тугую кудрявую прядь. 

Марии пять, и она уже знает, куда правильно бить, чтобы причинить боль, и вред, и страх. Возможно, она сама могла бы стать тёмным ангелом. Тогда бы дверь в потусторонний мир была бы дверью домой, но Мария не хочет оставлять мать. Как та справится без неё? Кто будет её защищать? Возможно, потом Мария сможет сделать так, чтобы её присутствие не было нужно. Возможно, думает она, мать когда-нибудь перестанет сотрясаться от страха, прижимая её к груди и почти душа, когда приходит отец и начинает стучать в дверь. Мария даже не знает, как он выглядит. Она только слышит стук и представляет себе большие, тяжёлые кулаки, которыми он наверняка колотил её мать — ведь почему-то же она трясётся? Возможно, у него тоже был нож, думает Мария, и прячет свой ещё надёжнее: вынимает из-под подушки и укладывает под матрас, чтобы в случае чего было удобно достать. Она немного боится во сне на него наткнуться, но лучше осторожнее спать, чем остаться без оружия. Ногти и зубы против демонов Ада вряд ли помогут. 

Марии пять. Она не верит в демонов Ада, не верит в тёмных ангелов и в Библию, кажется, тоже, зато верит в тяжёлые кулаки и нож под своим матрасом.


End file.
